


Letter

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki x reader. It's not easy to say goodbye in person, so Loki puts his pain to pen. From a Tumblr prompt with the word "letter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

Loki put down the pen and chewed at his lip thoughtfully, gazing over his messy scrawl and running a hand through his jet black locks.

He had agonized over these words, sat in the corner of his room for hours as he tried to pour his emotions onto the pages. He wanted to see you in person before he left for Earth, but he knew seeing the hurt in your eyes would be too much for him to handle.

“My dearest,” he had opened. He wrote about destiny and love and his family, that you would be part of his family when he returned as a triumphant King and would make you the queen you deserved to be; adored and feared by every man, woman and child in the galaxy. The ink flowed as he recounted long afternoons in the forests together, your very own hideaway from the people and pressures around you both. Tender kisses in corridors and the way he felt whenever he saw you smile.

He sealed the letter beseeching you to forgive him, that he loved you more than all but he had to take his fate into his own hands. Too long had he been forced to lurk in the shadows of his brother’s greatness and now, you, his moon and stars, would be royalty not just in his eyes.

A final tear rolled down his cheek as he rolled up the scroll and he watched as the liquid spread a small circle in the thin parchment. Even with the ink smudged slightly, the meaning was still clear: “This hurts me too.”


End file.
